Tayla Wellington
*Real name: Tayla Wellington *Identity: Public *Alignment: Bad *Gender: Female *Occupation: President of Earth *Family: Malcolm Plowright (ex-husband) *Affiliation: Earthgov as controlled by Dominators *First mention: Legion of Super-Heroes vol 4 #1 (Nov 1989) *First appearance: Legion of Super-Heroes vol 4 #8 (Jun 1990) *Appearance of death: Legion of Super-Heroes vol 4 #29 (May 1992) *Universe: Glorithverse *Alternate versions: none known History Born 2956 in Middlesex, Tayla Wellington graduated from Cambridge in 2973 to enter Spiffany Holdings International’s communications department. There, she met Malcolm Plowright, whom she was to marry and divorce within the next twelve years. She joined EarthGov Ministry of Environment’s Public Information Office, and launched her own political career with a series of protests against nudity and ‘non-family’ entertainment, culminating in her election to the European Council in 2988. She became Chairwoman of the Council one year later, and in November 2989, was elected President of Earth. Her first term was sufficiently successful that she initiated a campaign to repeal the Incumbency Restriction, and she began campaigning for a second term which seemed inevitable, but the declaration of the State of Emergency in 2991 suspended all elections. After the catastrophic ‘Black Dawn’ event, her approval rating slid to 15%, and in desperation, she formed an alliance with the Dominion – she would covertly turn greater powers over planet Earth to them if they would protect Earth from the Khundish threat and support the planet’s collapsing infrastructure. Gradually, the Dominion ‘allies’ became a commonplace sight on Earth, and to those who criticised this newfound partnership with an old enemy, Wellington’s response was famously: “Tell it to the Khunds". One condition for Dominion support was the removal of the Legion of Super-Heroes (Glorithverse), who had opposed them many times in the past. By introducing greater restrictive measures and administrative requirements, as well as withdrawing Earthgov subsidies, Wellington achieved this, and the last members of the Legion disbanded the team in 2992. Freed of the greatest obstacle to their rule, the Dominators consolidated their hold on Earth, and Wellington colluded – whether willingly or not is unclear – with the Dominion in criminal acts such as the release of Roxxas from jail, and his subsequent assassination of former Legionnaire Blok; the destruction of the city of Marzal and all its inhabitants; and the execution of Don and Dawn Allen in reprisal against their mother, journalist Iris West, for her anti-Dominion articles. Following the destruction of Luna, Wellington was scheduled to make a morale-boosting live broadcast exhorting trust in Earth’s Dominion allies. Instead, she shouted a warning to the galaxy-wide audience that “the Dominators are trying to enslave us. They’re murdering people by the millions". She was shot in the head and killed instantly by a Dominion marksman. This broadcast – ironically, in the face of Wellington’s long-term collusion with the Dominion – was the catalyst that brought resistance forces, including both Legions of Super-Heroes, into open war with the Dominion, and resulted in a free Earth. Glorithverse (LSH vol 4/Legionnaires vol 1 #1-18) 5YG Tayla Wellington LSH29 rr.gif Category:Bad Guys Category:30th Century Category:Characters Category:Legion of Super-Heroes (Glorithverse) Category:Glorithverse Category:Politicians Category:T Category:W